Sharp Relief
Sharp Relief is the 12th episode of the 4th season of "E.R." It was first aired on January,15 in 1998. It was written by Samantha Howard Corbin and directed by Christopher Chulack. Plot Kerry starts to doubt the methods of Synergix. Carter tries to help his cousin beat his drug addiction. Jeanie becomes Scott Anspaugh's part-time caregiver. NBC Description THE BEST-LAID PLANS: While Dr. Ross (George Clooney) makes plans for the future, Nurse Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) goes on a routine ambulance ride-along with paramedic Dean Powell (guest star George Eads) and discovers another elderly rape victim. Dr. Anspaugh (John Aylward) asks Jeanie (Gloria Reuben) to help care for his teenage son, Scott (guest star Trevor Morgan), who is battling cancer. Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) begins to question Dr. Ellis' (Clancy Brown) budget cuts. Drs. Carter (Noah Wyle) and Del Amico (Maria Bello) work together, first to treat a news cameraman with an unusual abscess, then to help Carter's cousin Chase (guest star Jonathan Scarfe) through a difficult time. Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) lends her support to a patient undergoing a delicate vocal cord surgery while Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) has an unsettling conversation with Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane). Anthony Edwards also stars. Short summary Scott Anspaugh's cancer has returned and he requires another operation. The results show that he will need another round of chemotherapy. Dr. Anspaugh asks Jeanie Boulet if she would work with his son as a part-time caregiver. Kerry Weaver begins to have doubts about the wisdom of Synergix taking over the ER. John Carter's cousin Chase shows up at the hospital suffering from withdrawal. John decides to help him, but not the way Chase wants. Anna Del Amico decides to give him a hand. Carol Hathaway goes on a paramedic ride along and they attend to another elderly rape victim. She also finds herself attracted to paramedic Greg Powell. Her fiancé Doug Ross is planning a romantic evening. Allison Beaumont has an operation to restore her voice and Benton and Corday go out for a drink afterward. Characters * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Anna Del Amico * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Trivia * Chase Carter's apartment is the same set that is used for Abby and Luka's apartment later in the series. If you notice, the wall color (green) and the fireplace are identical. There are also staircases in both apartments on the same side. Quotes Dr. Elizabeth Corday: It's been a long day. I could use a drink. How about you? Dr. Peter Benton: No. I don't drink. Dr. Elizabeth Corday: Your body's made up of 60 percent water, Peter. You must drink something. Dr. Peter Benton: Elizabeth, you know what I mean. Dr. Elizabeth Corday: Well, have a lemonade, or a Yoo-Hoo, for all I care. ____________________________________ Nurse Carol Hathaway: What are you thinking about? Paramedic Greg Powell: I'm thinking I'm not feeling the cold. Nurse Carol Hathaway: Yeah? Paramedic Greg Powell: Yeah. And I'm thinking that cat will come out when she's good and ready. Nurse Carol Hathaway: Probably. Paramedic Greg Powell: And I'm thinking if I look at you one more second, I'm gonna have to kiss you.Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes